Harry Potter and the Fore
by Rachelle Lupe
Summary: A little silly thing Unicorn Angel Gurl and Xela Lupe are working on together. Many thanks to Mrs. Keune for the idea. Harry and Co. go to Paupa New Guinea... and meet a tribe of rather cannibalistic people. Who are infected by a deadly disease, Kuru.
1. Kyre

Harry Potter and the Fore

By- Xela Lupe and Rachelle~Lily

Chapter One

Kyre

"Someone has to tell me why we're going to some far away place to deal with some Indian people who are dying," Ron complained.

"Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully, "These people need our help."

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said, his eyelids beginning to droop from exhaustion.

All of the Hogwarts teachers and a very small amount of the more useful students had been called down to Papua New Guinea to investigate the mysterious deaths of the Fore people. Since many people in the tribe practiced sorcery people figured that maybe the students and teachers could help (the teachers more then the students- but then again- they people were desperate). They were on the Knight Bus headed for the village. It had been magically expanded so that all of the fifty people going on the little 'vacation' could fit. Harry listened to his friends without commenting.

"At least," Professor Xela Lupe said, walking past, "at least it's not Ebola… something called Kuru, wasn't it?"

"Thank you, little miss cheerful," Ron rolled his eyes.

Professor Lupe thankfully didn't hear- she had walked away and was talking to McGonagall about something or other. 

~*~

"Don't hurry off the bus," McGonagall rolled her eyes as the students dragged their feet, not wanting to leave.

A girl, possibly younger then the students, walked over to the assembled group of people. She had long black hair down to her waist and large black eyes, she looked unhealthy as she started talking Harry detected an accent of some sort. A very strong accent that made her rather hard to understand." Welcome to my home. I am Kyre… and I'm to be your guide since I'm sure none of you speak our language. I know yours, though, I was taught by the missionaries that came through here a few years ago."

Harry watched Kyre speak, telling of the epidemic and when they had first spotted the problems. Ron poked him in the ribs, "this'll be fun, trying to explain things to people who can't understand us."

  
A look from McGonagall stopped Harry from answering. Kyre lead the adults away from the students. She was to show them the Kuru victims- dead and alive. Some of them were such gruesome sights that the students weren't permitted to see them at all. 

"This is going to be fun," Ron said again, "really fun."

~*~

"You are from… Great Britain?" Kyre asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She pronounced quite a few words wrong- but they were understandable. They were taking a break, everyone was. The teachers were sleeping, having been up all night (the students were glad they were able to get some sleep- a tired professor was not a happy professor). 

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "have you lived here all your life? How old are you?"

Kyre paused to think for a moment, "I am about twelve summers old. I have lived here all my life, yes."

"When did people start dying?"

"A few months ago. We have had wizards here from all over the world… we wonder what has been killing these people. I am so tired. I was up with your teachers all last night to translate," Kyre yawned. 

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Hermione asked, "and I'll…" she saw someone running toward them and quickly finished, "run away as fast as I can."

Harry and Ron looked in the direction Hermione was watching fearfully, "oh no," Ron moaned, "not **her**!"

The female version of Colin Creevy was running toward them. Her name was Jessica something-or-other and she was a first year. Instead of being attached to Harry, though, it was Hermione she stuck to.

"I'm going to…" Hermione started just as Jess caught up to them.  
  


"HiguyshiHermione.Ithoughtyouguyswereavoidingme!!!!" Jess piped, speaking very quickly and without pausing.

Disclaimer- Jess really does exist, sadly. Professor Lupe and Kyre belong to Xela Lupe and the other characters belong to JK Rowling. 

A/N- Kyre and Jess talk the way they do because I'm trying to get them in character. Jess talks really fast in real life and Kyre- English isn't her first language and it's bound to be a bit shaky. 

That's all for now,

- Xela Lupe


	2. Mysterious Corpse

Hermione had to think of a way to get away from Jess, "I have to ask Professor McGonagall something. Something private, so stay here. Don't move."  
  
She quickly ran towards the woods, Jess calling behind her, "You're going the wrong way!" Hermione knew she was going the wrong way, but she kept running. She then ran into someone she knew. Actually, it was two someones.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Parvati greeted. She and her twin, Padma must have been exploring.  
  
"This place is weird," Padma chipped in.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Its extremely mysterious."  
  
Padma and Parvati exchanged a quick glance, but not so quick that Hermione didn't catch it. She could tell they were thinking that she had a strange way of agreeing with them. It didn't bother her though. She knew that they thought that.  
  
The trio walked for a few minutes when they came across a sight that made Parvati scream so loudly that Hermione was sure that the ground was shaking.  
  
Lying on the ground in front of them was a dead body.  
  
Hermione began to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. Padma seemed to be having trouble breathing, and Parvati kept screaming.  
  
Hermione finally found her voice and told the twins, "Calm down! We have to tell someone."  
  
Fred and George ran up behind them, obviously having heard Parvati's screams.  
  
Fred was wide-eyed, "Whoa! That's really cool!"  
  
George nodded in agreement, "That fake dead body is so realistic." He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and a hand on Padma's shoulder, "You guys almost had us fooled for a moment!"  
  
Parvati stopped screaming and choked out nervously, "ITS NOT A TRICK!!"  
  
Fred looked shocked, "Alright, alright, calm down!"  
  
Hermione was trying without success to get Padma to breath normally again. "We found the body lying here."  
  
By this time, Jess, Kyre, Harry and Ron had run up behind them, and also had noticed the body.  
  
Jess ducked behind Hermione and began firing her with questions, "Wheredidthatcomefrom? Whoisit? Tellme!"  
  
Ron turned immediately to Fred and George, "Who did you kill, and why?"  
  
Kyre took one look at the body and said, "I'll go get help." She ran to get help, and Parvati followed her.  
  
Harry stood in the center, looking at all of the confusion around him, Ron accusing Fred and George of murder, Kyre and Parvati running for help, Hermione being asked questions at light speed by Jess, and Padma looking like she was either going to throw up or pass out. He felt a familiar pain on his forehead. Harry instinctively covered his scar with his hand and as he slowly walked towards the body, he could feel the pain becoming unbearable.  
  
Harry stood near the body, his head feeling like it was about to split open.  
  
Jess then took a step back away from Hermione, which was quite unusual and landed on top of him.  
  
Harry hit the ground with a thump. The pain increased greatly and he realized that he had not landed on the ground.  
  
He had landed on the body.  
  
When he saw who it was, he wished that he never come to Papua New Guinea. 


	3. New Uses for Coffee- Enchantri Magic

Harry Potter and the Fore

Chapter Three

Enchantri Magic

Harry jumped backward.

It was Snape.

"Get-Lupe," Hermione said to Ron, "tell her to… don't tell her anything- we just- need her."

Harry looked down at Snape's still form. He was indeed dead. He had said many times before that he wanted Snape dead, but he didn't mean it. Especially not now.

Professor Lupe came running out of the woods. "What the- she looked at Harry and then at Snape's motionless form and cursed. 

Something odd flashed in her eyes. "Crap," she knelt down, "He's not dead. A potion of some sort… it does kill… but slowly. It's more used to give the drinker the look of death.

She looked at Snape, "alright… this is the first time-" she moved so that her nose was a few inches from Snape's face. She looked at Harry, "I need some things. Coffee… and salt."

Xela looked back at Harry, "could you get that?"

Harry nodded.

"The only way," she muttered. "Horrible as it may be it's the only way."

Harry returned to her and watched carefully as she put liberal amounts of the salt they had brought with them into the coffee then poured it into Snape's mouth and made sure he swallowed it. Almost immediately he started to gag. Lupe stood a good distance away as he vomited what must have been breakfast. "Done?" she asked cheerfully.

"He's on the island…" Snape muttered vaguely. 

"Hush," Xela said, trying to explain to Harry and calm Snape, "please, Harry, get McGonagall."

Harry nodded, and rushed off.

Just as Harry left he heard Lupe whisper, "he's on the island. **Him**?"

~*~

Kyre looked at Xela Lupe. She understood the explanation. "So…" one of the tribal women asked her in Austronesian, "he is here. After all these years he has found us."

"Yes," Xela said, somehow understanding, "yes, he is. He has."

~*~

Harry looked around the small hut he and the other boys were sharing. It was late and no one was sleeping. They knew the professors were all out searching for Voldemort. Now they had a more dangerous weapon. But they also had something Voldemort would fear.  Rumor had it that he didn't take well to enchantri.

~*~

Xela walked through the sparse forest. She knew it was a dumb thing to do. She knew she could get caught by… anything.

Something ran up to her. She looked down to see a large violet-eyed black wolf. "Something wrong?" she asked the rather familiar face. 

"Soooomeoooone is here that shouldn't be," the wolf responded, "twoooo ooof yoooour peooople. Oooone has-"

"Xela!"

Xela and the wolf turned around. Severus was running at her. "He's hiding here. You can't be going here all alone at night. What-"

The wolf growled. Xela distinctly heard, "she beloooongs here."

"I understand," she said, "I'll leave."

"Good," Severus said, satisfied. 

"Travel safely, my friend," the wolf said quietly.

"Good night, Tiy'ae."

"Good night Xelandra El'noira."

~*~

"You were talking to that- that- thing," Severus accused.

"Tiy'ae," she corrected, "**his** name was Tiy'ae."

"What were doing there?"

"You should know by now that I can take care of myself- and **you** as well. And that if something happened I know what do!"

Snape was glad it was dark out. "From now on we need to travel in pairs."

"I'm worried," Xela admitted, "I'm very worried."

"I was nearly dead for a few hours. Then some gypsy medicine psycho makes me vomit and the next thing I know she's on top of me muttering enchantments! I'm the one who should be afraid."

"I-"

"I know-" he broke off and then said more calmly. "Thank you, though."

"Think nothing of it. I'd do the same for anyone."

As they neared the other teachers it suddenly occurred to Xela that Severus might not be the only one she had to save. 

Now that Lord Voldemort had returned.

A/N- I couldn't kill Snape! If you really want to read about Xela and her powers just look up Xela Lupe. The story is called The Enchantress.

Disclaimer- the only characters that belong to me are Xela, Tiy'ae, and Kyre.


	4. Pests

Ron yawned and followed Harry to one of the girls' tents the next morning. They entered to find Hermione sprawled on the ground, reading intently.  
  
"Figures," Ron said, rolling his eyes. What else would Hermione be doing?  
  
Harry grinned, "Hermione, can't you put those things away just for a few days?"  
  
Hermione glanced up as if she had only noticed just then that they had entered the tent and told them shortly, "No, I can't put them away for a few days."  
  
Hermione looked a bit angry, as if she was upset that her two friends had broken the silence and had disturbed her when she was peacefully reading something important. But the broken silence and the disturbed peace were just beginning to break and become disturbed when another witch entered, like a tornado.  
  
"HiHermione! Whatchareading?" Jess ran in in a way that could only be described as bounding. She was full of energy and brimming with questions.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sounded like a chorus as they groaned. However, more disturbances were to come.  
  
"HELP ME!" a voice screamed. Ginny bolted into the room as if she were being chased by some sort of monster or alien or dark wizard or some unidentified creature.  
  
It was actually Ramsey who followed her. Ramsey was a wizard who was a year younger than Ginny he annoyed her endlessly.  
  
Hermione groaned and closed her book, then slammed it shut, hitting her head on it.  
  
Jess seemed horrified, "Hermione! You'llgetaheadache! Pleasedostop!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I can't get a headache bigger than the one I have right now!"  
  
Jess cocked her head, "Whatisgivingyouaheadache?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, nothing."  
  
"Yousure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okey-dokey."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, okey-dokey."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was trying desperately to help his sister chase away the pigeon freak. "Leave my sister alone, or you'll have me to deal with!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Harry stepped in, "You will also have me to deal with, so back  
  
off!"  
  
At this, Ramsey backed down and ran out of the room, not wanting to have to face up to two older wizards.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to deal with Jess, "Jess, here, read this book in your tent," she told the younger girl, handing her Hogwarts, A History.  
  
Jess looked at the book doubtfully, "Why?"  
  
"It's a great book. You'll really like it. No go read," Hermione told her, doubtful that Jess would listen to her.  
  
But Jess did listen, "Okey-dokey!"  
  
Hermione breath a sigh of relief as Jess took the book and ran out of the room with it.  
  
  
  
Ginny hugged Ron and Harry (she was blushing as she hugged him) and said, "Thank you! You saved my life!"  
  
But before Hermione could have any peace and quiet, there was a frightened scream. 


	5. Death of a Hero

Harry Potter and the Fore

By- Xela Lupe and Rachelle Lily

Chapter Five

Death of a Hero

Ron and Harry ran out to find Professor Lupe kneeling over what appeared to be a motionless wolf. Silent tears were running down her face as she stroked its fur, tracing the lines of it's face. "Tiy'ae," she whispered.

  
"Uh… Professor? Are you OK?" Ron brought Xela back to reality.

"I'm fine," she said, getting up, "I'm fine." She looked into the woods. "Don't go in there, boys. There are about five dead Death Eaters. In all, I think there were six… and Voldemort, so now there are only two creatures on the island that must be killed."

Kyre walked up to them, "I don't know- oh no." She looked down at the wolf and also burst into tears.

"Is this a girl thing?" Harry asked Ron.

"Must be."

"He saved my little brother a few years ago. I remember… he was the only black one on the island," Kyre sobbed.

"Shh…" Xela said, "it's OK."

A small wolf walked out of the woods and up to it's dead fellow. "His son," Lupe commented, "must be."

"Whatsgoingon? Whyareyoulookngatthatdeadthing?" Jess came running up to them followed closely by Ramsey. 

"He died a hero," Xela said, taking Kyre by the arm, most likely to show her a more private place to cry.

"WhatsLupedoing? Idontlikehershecreepsmeout. Shesscary." Jess continued.

"JESS!!!!" Harry said, finally loosing it, "SHUT UP!"

"OK," Jess sniffed and ran away like a puppy with its tail between its legs. 

"And you," Ron looked at Ramsey, "go with her."

~*~

Xela walked into the forest with the other teachers. They were going to clear out the bodies and see if they could recognize them.

"You know," McGonagall said sourly, "this is the second Kuru epidemic here and we're acting as though it's nothing."

"You're right- the last one had something to do with cannibals," Xela mused, "it's odd. Kyre told me that the tribe didn't do that anymore." She had the small wolf in her arms.

"Must you take that thing everywhere?" Snape asked.

  
"I'm **not** taking it everywhere."

They came out of the woods a while later and McGonagall said, "Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, McNair, and Nott."

"I assume you ladies are thinking the same thing I am," Severus said calmly.

  
"That we should get the hell off this island and fast?" Xela asked, "Yeah I think so."

"No. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and McNair. All of them were Death Eaters around the time I was. That means there's some other Death Eater with Voldemort. Someone I must have known."

Xela shivered as he spoke. "I sure hope you're wrong. I really do."

"Malfoy?" McGonagall responded, "what about Malfoy the younger?"

"Draco? He has a mother," Xela smiled, "he'll be well taken care of."

Minerva went back toward the teachers' tent. Severus looked at the ground, "I can't believe this. I suppose you think I'm somehow involved in this mess."

  
"Nope."

"What?" Severus looked up in surprise.

"I said, no. I believe you. You're not a Death- oh shit."

The reasons for Xela's sentiments were proved as she and Severus found themselves face to face with Voldemort.

A/N- Sorry. Another cliffie. 

Disclaimer- You know…


	6. Voldemort?

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged glances as everyone left except for them.  
  
They started to walk back to their tents when Harry spoke up, "Let's follow the teachers. Something is going on, and we really should find out what it is!"  
  
Ron nodded, "Good idea. Let's go."  
  
Hermione however, objected, "NO! It really is none of our business. We should just let them handle it."  
  
Ron sighed, "Honestly, Hermione, I think that the three of us can handle this situation better than anyone else."  
  
Harry backed him up, "Ron's right. If you don't want to investigate then go back to the tents."  
  
Hermione replied quite quickly, "I can't leave the two of you here, you don't know anything about the area."  
  
Harry sighed, "We'll be fine, now just-"  
  
Harry stopped short with surprise when a loud scream broke the calm, peaceful, mystical, and almost frightening silence of the darkened, moonlit field.  
  
Harry gestured towards the foreboding woods where Xela and Snape had disappeared into earlier. "Let's go," he said quietly in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
The others agreed, even Hermione. They hurried towards the woods, and as they got closer to the source of the scream, Harry's scar began to burn.  
  
~*~  
  
Xela had never been much of a screamer, but she had not been able to stop the sound from escaping.  
  
Snape tossed her a sideways glance, as if he had not expected her to scream, either.  
  
The Death Eaters had taken a step back when they had seen that Snape was not alone, but Voldemorte hadn't. He had just smirked and said, "Taking a walk with your girlfriend, Snape?"  
  
Snape and Xela had both blushed, but Snape looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm and wondered why it had not glowed black at all as they had neared Voldemorte. In fact, to his surprise and shock, it was not even glowing now.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped running when the scene before them came into view. Snape and Xela were surrounded by Death Eaters, and were face-to-face with Harry's old pal Voldemorte.  
  
That was why his scar was burning, Harry realized. But he wasn't really in that much pain. It hurt, but not as much as it should. Was Voldemorte's power weakening, or did he have some way of blocking his power from warning Harry?  
  
~*~  
  
Snape glanced at his arm again. The Dark Mark should have been as black as anything right now. But it barely even showed up. Could Lord Voldemorte have found some way to disable the Dark Marks of those who no longer followed him?  
  
Voldemorte raised his wand and pointed it at Snape, shouting, "Crucio!"  
  
Xela grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough. The spell connected with his arm, but to Xela and Severus's surprise, it went right through his arm, hung in the air just beyond it for a moment and then disappeared. The spell seemed to be only a shadow of Voldemorte's powers.  
  
What had happened? 


	7. Problems and Solutions

Harry Potter and the Fore

By- Xela Lupe and Rachelle Lily

Chapter Seven

Problems and Solutions

"What the…" Xela looked at Voldemort, she was confused, and too afraid to move. 

"Xela, this is hardly the time for questions," Snape snapped. "He can't get us so let's just get out of here!"

Voldemort had enough. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" he shrieked, pointing his wand at Lupe, though this curse too didn't work. 

Severus shook his head. Lupe could be such a pain in the butt when she wanted to be. "Xela," he hissed, "move, now!"

She tried, but was paralyzed to the spot. Snape sighed softly and hoped to god she wouldn't kill him later for what he was about to do. He grabbed her by the waist and started to run, carrying Xela the entire time. He hoped Voldemort wasn't following them, but with his luck he probably was. As they left the forest he noticed Weasly, Potter, and Granger heading for the area where they had just been. "Potter! Stop!"

The students turned around, seeing first Snape and then Lupe who was currently trying to get out of Snape's hold. He looked at the students and then at Lupe and withdrew his arms so suddenly Xela fell to the ground.

"Snape, you idiot!" she murmured, half in annoyance, half trying to prove to herself that she still hated him. "Harry, Ron, Hermione… you can't go in there. He is in there but he's so weak none of his curses will work. I think," her voice trailed off, "I think we're in luck."

 "Only a fool would-"

"Snape cut the crap and let me talk!" Xela snarled, "I think he has a sort of wizard version of kuru. Something that not only affects the nervous system… but also your magic. It must be at an early stage so we can just let it take its course until it kills him!"

"Lupe, that is the **dumbest** idea you've **ever** had. Just sit here and wait until he dies?"

"What do **you **propose we do?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to let the two professors duke it out and walked slowly back to their huts, discussing the odd turn of events.

"A human disease," Hermione mused, "killing Voldemort. And Lupe and Snape… they're certainly acting strange."

"They hate each other," Ron rolled his eyes, "everyone knows that.

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry agreed, "it was almost like they had to force themselves to be as mean as they usually are to each other."

"Give me a break," Ron still disagreed, "Lupe and Snape? The day that happens I swear I'll eat Pig."

The three laughed, true the idea of Lupe and Snape as a couple was ludicrous. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Lupe and Snape were still fighting. "There's no way a Muggle disease could kill Voldemort! There's nothing that it could do that would possibly hurt him."

"Other then take away his magic, you mean?" Xela rolled her eyes, "**must** you disagree with everything I say?"

"No. It only seems that way," Snape said maliciously, "because everything you say is­-"

Xela cut him off, "it's three in the morning, I'm tired, all I want is to go to sleep for a hour before we try and figure out any possible answers to this. Good night, Snape."

She walked away before he could say anything else, leaving him wondering why she had to be such a pain. And why it was suddenly so hard to hate her.

A/N- Well… Lupe and Snape? Sometimes I wonder!

- XL


	8. The Internet

Jess hated being ignored. She walked outside to see a group of women gathered around a table. She wandered over to them and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
One woman wiped tears from her eyes, "We're performing the ritual of the dead. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Jess perked up, "Ritual of the dead? Sounds fun! Count me in!!"  
  
She sat down, not knowing that what she was about to do could cost her her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was fed up with being followed around by Ramsey. She turned to face him and said angrily, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Ramsey jumped back in surprise.  
  
Ginny tried to control her anger, "Look, do you see those ladies over there? Go play with them. Go!"  
  
Ramsey paused.  
  
Ginny's anger rose, "GO! NOW!!!!"  
  
Ramsey ran over to the table.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked away, glancing at the table and noticing Jess out of the corner of her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione opened her notebook and pulled out a pen. She was sprawled out on her sleeping bag, surrounded by books on diseases. She was trying to look up a cause for kuru. Every time she thought that she had something, she found something to contradict it.  
  
"Studying, I see?"  
  
Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out this kuru thing." She glanced at a package her teacher was carrying, "What's that?"  
  
Professor McGonagall handed it to her, "Its from your parents. Some sort of muggle magic called the internet."  
  
As the professor left, Hermione opened the package to find a laptop. She had used her parents' computers and the internet at home, but had never gotten an internet account. She turned it on to find that her mother had set up an internet account for her. Her name was Gryffindor713Genius. She clicked search, and typed in: kuru. 


	9. Professor Lupe's... Problems

Harry Potter and the Fore

By- Xela Lupe and Rachelle Lily

Chapter Nine

Professor Lupe's… Problems

_Sometimes things just go from bad to worse!_

That's what Hermione thought as she watched Ramsey and Jess annoying a group of tribal women.  The preparation for the ceremony of the dead more likely then not. She shook her head- something about that could solve their entire mystery… but Kyre had said…

At that moment a white blur shot past her, "what the he-" She smiled after a moment, it was only Professor Lupe playing tag with a group of the younger children. _Pity she doesn't have any kids of her own,_ Hermione thought, _but… Lupe with kids? That's almost as horrible as Lupe with Snape!_

She wondered briefly where Harry and Ron were. 

~*~

"What the hell is Snape doing?" Harry asked Ron. They were hiding behind a clump of bushes with a view of one of the teacher's huts. 

"Looks like he's going to," Ron snorted, "if I didn't know better I'd say Snape's going to… to wash his hair."

Harry snorted. "Another thing I can't believe. Snape and Lupe… and Snape having a sudden interest in personal hygiene."

But what on earth **was** going on?

~*~

Xela Lupe was _pissed_. Not only had the teachers agreed to meet her and discuss their theories on the disease but Severus had finally agreed to back her up. He had just been being stubborn… but now he had to go and make her look bad.

She settled down on a rock, not afraid of much of anything anymore. There wasn't much of a danger anymore on the island now that Voldemort couldn't do anything. 

That was what had been bothering her.

She was supposed to protect all life- not to completely ignore the life that bothered her.

_But he's killed so many people, _she thought.

And so have you, unwittingly as it was- by your own stupidity a voice rang in her head. A tall, raven-haired woman stepped out of the forest. Xela instinctively touched something at her throat. This woman looked familiar.

"Who… who are you?"  
  


The woman's answer was drowned out by a loud growling sound from somewhere. Xela looked at the woman she was sure was a friend.

  
They were in **trouble**.


	10. The Pink Professors

~*~At long, long last, I have decided to post the next chapter. I know its been a while, but still, here it is!~*~  
  
Once again, Hermione sat down next to her new computer and logged onto the internet. She clicked on AOL's search engine and typed in "kuru."  
  
"Hermione!" an annoying, dreaded voice shouted.  
  
Hermione groaned. Wonderful. Just when she was about to get some work done, Jess had to show up. Placing a false smile on her face, she turned to the annoying girl and told her, "Jess, I'm trying to get some work done. Would you please leave me alone for a little while?" Actually, she wished that Jess would leave her alone for the rest of eternity, but what good would telling her that do?  
  
Jess's brightened and she chirped, "Ooooooh! Let me help? What can I do?"  
  
A smile crossed Hermione's face as she was struck with a sudden idea. "Jess, would you collect some things for me?"  
  
Jess jumped up and ran out of the tent, shouting, "Sure! I'll get them right away!"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and began to scroll through her search results. Finally. Peace at last.  
  
However, nearing footsteps told her that the peace may not come so quickly. Jess bolted back into the tent, laughing as she told the older girl, "You didn't tell me what to get!"  
  
The smile disappeared from Hermione's face as she struggled to think of something that Jess could get for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred Weasley turned to his twin brother and whispered gleefully, "This is it! He washed his hair!"  
  
George smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he looks in a mirror!"  
  
Fred added, "Or when Lupe sees him! That'll be great!"  
  
The two practical jokers had spent most of their trip so far doing exactly what they were supposed to do. This was so uncharacteristic of them that the other wizards and witches had either forgotten that they were there, or were extremely suspicious. They had merely been biding their time until they could play a big prank. They were now hiding in a bush opposite from where Ron and Harry had been hiding, waiting to see how their joke had turned out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape dressed quickly after washing his hair and then went over to a mirror to style his newly washed hair. He hummed to himself and turned to look in the mirror. His jaw dropped. He stared. He let out a yelp of surprise. He fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the hut, Fred and George slapped high fives and slowly crept around to the back door and entered to find Hogwarts' most hated teacher lying on the ground unconscious, his normally black hair hot pink. They exchanged smirks and George pulled a razor blade out of his robes and set to work, giving his potions professor a spiky mohawk. 


	11. The Kiss

Harry Potter and the Fore

Chapter Eleven

     The moment Xela got a look at Snape she started cracking up. She laughed so hard that someone who didn't know her would think it was time for her to go back to the nuthouse.

     "It's not… funny," Snape snapped at her. 

     "Yeah it is!" Xela responded, sounding like a student. "I mean… watch this- oh Xiomara!"

     Xiomara Hooch came walking over to them. As soon as she saw Snape she let out several very unladylike snorts. "What happened to him?" she asked Xela.

     "Weasleys."

     "Ah," Xiomara laughed, "I'll have to congratulate them on a job very well done."

     "I'll come with you," Xela walked away, still chuckling, leaving Snape seething. 

~*~

     "Professor McGonagall? I don't think Ramsey and Jess are feeling very well," Hermione told her Transfiguration professor.

     "Oh?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"

     "Ramsey is acting sane and no one's had to kick him in the face all day. Jess is sort of having spasms and isn't blinking very much."

     "Ramsey is sane?"

     "And Jess is having spasms," Hermione said slowly. "Are you going to do something about it or-"

     "Ramsey is sane?"

     "Forget it, Professor. I'll get someone else."

     "That could be dangerous. Are you sure no one's kicked him all day?"

     "Correct."

     "He is no longer acting like a pigeon on some sort of Muggle drug?"

     "Speed, Professor, the term we use is speed."

~*~

     "You know," Xela said when Snape caught her alone, "I actually quite like pink… but it doesn't look very good on you, does it?"

     "You're not funny."

     "No- I mean… I really do like pink. About as much as I like fluffy bunnies and widdle kittens," she started laughing again.

     Snape rolled his eyes. "Go to hell."

     They sat there throwing insults at each other for quite a while. 

     "You know there are some spells that could probably undo that," Xela said a few moments later.

     "The pink?"

     "No… the greasiness. There's something called shampoo… I know it might be a new concept but-"

     Instead of yelling at her like Xela thought he would suddenly they were kissing.

~*~

Disclaimer- Xela is the only character that belongs to me. Jess and Ramsey belong to themselves. All other characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N- Eeep. Snape and Lupe… erg- I'm getting a little tired of this self-insertation. I should have changed Lupe's name.


End file.
